


Pause For An Indulgence

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2016 Fics [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ableist Language, Episode: s04e08-09 Edge of Disaster, F/M, Kissing, Race To The Edge, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: There was another pause as Astrid thought on their situation. If things went wrong… this might be the last time they saw each other. She hoped to the Gods that wasn’t the case, but if one or both of them were going to Valhalla then…





	Pause For An Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2016 for the HTTYD Rarepair Week 2016 prompt, "Pause."
> 
> This fic takes place in Race to the Edge, specifically **Edge of Disaster Part 2** , with two lines from the episode itself opening the fic.

“All right, whatever we’re going to do, we need to do it fast,” Astrid said.

“What do you think about another crazy, out of control, brilliant idea?” Tuffnut asked.

The question gave Astrid pause as she considered it. She gave Tuffnut an uncertain smile.

“Tell me,” Astrid said.

“Smidvarg and the Gang,” Tuffnut said.

Another pause as Astrid considered this idea. They had several hundred Night Terrors on the Edge with them. That could help them tremendously. They might get out of this alive.

“Yes,” Astrid said. “You’ll call them?”

He nodded. “And you’ll get their attention?”

“They’ll unleash chaos on the Hunters.”

“Yes, I love chaos!” Tuffnut exclaimed. “I’m going to get Chicken.”

“And I’m going to get Stormfly,” Astrid replied.

There was another pause as Astrid thought on their situation. If things went wrong… this might be the last time they saw each other. She hoped to the Gods that wasn’t the case, but if one or both of them were going to Valhalla then…

He was about to leave.

She grabbed his hand.

“Wait,” she said. She pulled him closer, so that they were less than a foot apart. She paused.

“What?” he asked softly.

“I’m going to kiss you, okay?” she asked.

“Oh,” he replied.

There was a pause. She allowed it, to give him the chance to accept or decline.

“Okay,” he said.

They both closed the space between them, pressing close to each other, and their lips met in a frantic kiss. They allowed themselves to enjoy the warmth of each other’s bodies and feel the heat and pleasure and desperation and anxiety that permeated the kiss. They allowed themselves this pause in the middle of this siege of their home to indulge in a kiss.

After a long moment, the pause ended, along with the kiss, and the two separated so they could enact their plan.


End file.
